There have conventionally been proposed a variety of medical guidewires for guiding a medical equipment such as a catheter which is used by being inserted into tubular organs such as blood vessels, digestive tracts and ureters, and intracorporeal tissues.
For example, a medical guidewire described in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-307367) is made up of a wire body, a coil, a resin coating layer coated on this coil, and an annular member. The wire body has a certain diameter in a portion closer to the rear end than a tip portion, which is formed in tapered shape. The coil is a spiral coil that is wound around the tip portion of the wire body. The annular member is filled in a stepped space between a proximal end portion of the resin coating layer and the wire body.
Further, a hydrophilic lubricating layer is formed on the outer surface of the resin coating layer and the outer surface of the annular member in the medical guidewire described in Patent Literature 1.
It is described in Patent Literature 1 that in the case of using the medical guidewire and medical equipment in combination, the medical guidewire is prevented from getting caught in the medical equipment according to the invention described in this literature.